What we keep from others
by juliagillman
Summary: It's been almost 4 years since the end of the rebellion. Since she left, now she's back and he wants answers. Could her return bring back what they once had?
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first Haymitch and Effie fic, I would really appreciate reviews on it. It is a one shot but could possibly be 2 if people like it and want more. This takes place after the rebellion and mockingjay. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Stepping onto the familiar district 12 platform Effie Trinket felt as if she had traveled back in time to her first year of being the ditsy escort for the games. The station had not changed but she was far from the bubbly socialite she was back then, the rebellion had changed her into a responsible woman. Gone were the bizarre wigs and eccentric clothes she once deemed fashionable, replaced with her natural honey curls and flat shoes.

This was the first time she had entered district 12 since the reaping of the quarter quell, back when she knew that he was the only thing she had ever loved. Back before the rebellion. It had changed them both, in bad and good ways, he was now sober but she had bigger responsibilities than the man that occupied a large space in her heart. How was she supposed to speak to him after all these years?

After all once they had defeated the capitol she was the one who fled in an attempt to hide her secret. Now here she was returning to district 12 with her secret in tow because of the wedding of her 2 surviving tributes. Peeta and Katniss were meant to be picking her up any minute. A tug at her skirt brought her out of her thoughts.

"Mummy?" A small girl asked.

Effie bent down to the girls eye level. "Yes Hayley, what is it?" Effie asked.

"Mummy, I'm tired." She replied rubbing her eyes.

"Come on Hales you can nap soon." She said picking up the little girl.

Effie Trinket had always wanted a family but she had always assumed that she would would be married and settled down before she had children. Although none of these factors had an impact on how much she loved her little girl. She remembered the day she found out she was pregnant like it only happened a few days prior.

_The rebellion was over and we had won. Everyone was leaving district 13 to try and salvage what was left of their old lives. Effie and Haymitch were included in this but the difference was they wanted to start again even though they were to return to district 12. The war had changed her from the blonde bombshell she used to be, capitol fashion meant nothing to her now. Although Haymitch had changed as well, now he was sober and they were there for each other._

_She had always liked him but after he rescued her from the hands of the capitol these feelings changed and she learned to love this man. He gave up all of his liquor for her, both still had nightmares but instead of reaching for the bottle he reached for her. She was all he needed to soothe his nightmares. _

_It was the last day before they left for district 12 they were sitting on the sofa talking._

_"Haymitch, have you ever thought about the future?" Effie sat up and looked straight at him._

_"What about it princess?" He replies brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes._

_"You know marriage and children." _

_He paused. "Yes I have thought about it, I would love to marry you but Effie would a child be good for us? We both still have nightmares, just imagine if a kid came in and saw us thrashing in a nightmare."_

_The phone rang and Haymitch walked off to answer it. How could she tell him if he didn't want children, she couldn't have an abortion because she saw that as murder. She would be no better than the capitol. She wouldn't tell him about the baby, she knew it was wrong but she wanted this baby. She loved Haymitch and it broke her heart to leave him but he wouldn't want this baby. _

_She stroked her now flat stomach. "I'm sorry baby, but you won't have a father." She whispered softly._

_That night when Haymitch fell asleep she quietly packed and left and wrote a note for Haymitch to find in the morning._

_**Haymitch,**_

_**I am so sorry for doing this but I had to. I love you and nothing could change that, my heart will always belong to you. Please don't try and find me, stay sober it's good for you.**_

**_I love you always._**

_**Effie**_

_By the morning she was on a train going to district 4 so she could spend time with Annie as she was the only friend Effie had who had been through pregnancy. She spent the entire train journey sobbing for she had left her fresh start, she had left the one man she had ever loved._

Present day:

She brushed the golden locks out of her daughters sea grey eyes. Hayley was the perfect combination of her and Haymitch, she had a bubbly personality but when she was stubborn she was the double of her father. She could be the double of Haymitch sometimes with the fighter edge of her personality and the pure stubborn mind, it was at these times when she missed him the most. That was probably why she had tried to name her daughter after him, but of course Haymitch was not suited for a girl so Hayley was better. She was brought out of her thoughts when her daughter yawned sleepily.

"Shhh baby go to sleep." She whispered soothingly.

* * *

It didn't take much persuasion for Katniss and Peeta to get Haymitch to pick up Effie from the station. He needed to open her stay on good terms so he could find out why she had left him. He had stayed sober for her, yet he never knew why she left. Hopefully now he would get answers and he would get her back. This is why he never let people get too close so that he would care for them, something always happened. Effie may have chosen to leave but she still left him. He had tried to restart his life but it wasn't the same without that annoyingly organized woman.

He was driving up to the station in his new car, no doubt she would have piles of luggage with her. He hoped that she was still the same Effie who dressed normally and had ditched those horrible wigs, he would have to turn to alcohol if she had returned as the capitol barbie she used to be. Apparently she had made many visits to Annie and little Fin in district 4, although Annie would never give any details of Effie.

He walked onto the platform looking for her petite blonde figure in the sea of figures. He found her as the sea of figures cleared, her back was turned but he could tell it was her from the halo of blonde hair that cascaded in waves down her back. She still took his breath away even after all this time apart and he hadn't seen her face yet.

He approached her and realized she was not alone.

* * *

Effie heard footsteps approach her and turned expecting to see Katniss or Peeta, neither were there to greet her. All she had was Haymitch who was shocked at the sight of the little girl in her arms.

"Wow princess you leave and decide to make a mini clone of yourself." His sarcasm indicated how pissed he was at her, he only ever used it before when she was the annoying escort. Still the gentleman he picked up her bags so she could continue cradling the infant.

"Haymitch, I can explain just wait till I can put her down to nap." She opened her mouth to continue speaking but he cut her off.

"She's napping already, you're avoiding your problems like you always do." He said slightly raising his voice, whilst throwing her luggage into the car.

The car ride to the victors village was in complete silence, she had to think about how she would explain Hayley to him. She had wanted to name the baby after him, but when she had found out that she was expecting a baby girl this changed. Hayley was still partially named after her father, although a compromise was made so she was able to have a girls name.

She climbed out of the car and picked up Hayley, Katniss and Peeta came out to greet them.

"Hi Katniss, so lovely to see you again." Effie smiled balancing a squirming Hayley in one arm to hug her.

"Hi Effie same to you." Katniss said returning the hug.

"And who is this beautiful girl here?" Peeta asked smiling at Hayley.

"Come on why don't you introduce yourself to Peeta."Effie whispered to the little girl.

"I'm Hayley and I'm fwee." She said holding up 3 fingers with a beaming grin.

"Hi Hayley, I'm Peeta." He said smiling at the little girl.

She looked at Katniss and smiled sweetly. "You are really pretty just like my mummy."

"Thankyou, but you're prettier." She said picking up the little girl.

"Please can you guys watch Hayley for a bit? I need to discuss something with Haymitch."

"Sure we can take her." Peeta said.

"Thanks."

* * *

Haymitch heard the door close from where he was standing in the kitchen, she appeared in the doorway a few seconds later. She moved to face him and he just pushed past her.

"Haymitch let me explain."She pleaded following him into the sitting room.

He stopped abruptly causing her to crash into him. "What's there to talk about Princess you left. End of." He spat back.

"Don't you want to know who her father is." She glared and spat back with equal force.

"Manners Effie." He mocked. "And no she's most likely the spawn of some capitol bastard since you are a capitol bitch."

She slapped round the face as soon as the sentence had left his mouth, she turned him on so much when she was pissed off with him.

"Fuck off Haymitch, I should have never thought that I could have a rational conversation with you."She yelled. "Call me when the man I fell in love with comes back and this bastard leaves." She turned to exit.

He realized how much he hurt her with his words. "Wait, I'm sorry for acting that way. Just seeing you with a child made me angry and jealous because I had assumed you left me for someone better."

"No there is no one else Haymitch, it's has just been me and Hayley because Haymitch she's yours."She spoke softly.

"You mean I have a daughter."

"Yes Haymitch, just look at her she has your eyes and she is just as stubborn as you." She paused. "She's 3 but she is really smart, I think she gets that from you." She smiled.

"Effie, why did you leave?"

She was on the verge of tears. "You said you didn't want kids, so I thought you wouldn't want me. It broke my heart to leave you, but I honestly thought it was for the best. All I knew was that I wanted it, I wanted to be a mother and if you didn't want to be a father then it wouldn't have worked."By the end her voice was cracking as silent tears fell down her face.

"Effie, I only meant then. I didn't know you were pregnant, if you'd had told me I could have been there for you. I love you and I want to be a part of yours and Hayley's lives." He brushed the falling tears away with his thumb and she lent forward softly pressing her lips to his.

"I love you Haymitch Abernathy." She said breaking the kiss.

* * *

They walked through the door to the Mellark home hand in hand and were ambushed by Hayley who was covered in all sorts.

"Mummy, I pick dannylions for Katniss and bake bwead wiv peeta, was fun and messy." She said jumping into Effie's arms.

"Hi I'm Hayley Abernaffy and I'm fwee." She said introducing herself to Haymitch.

"Hello Hayley, nice to meet you."He paused. "I'm Haymitch and I'm your daddy."

"Katniss, Peeta. Have you met my daddy?"She yelled pulling haymitch into the other room.

"Why no we haven't and the bread is ready."Peeta replied.

"Goody."She squeeled running into the kitchen.

* * *

2 weeks later:

"You may now kiss the bride."The priest concluded the ceremony, where Katniss and Peeta kissed softly before the toasting which was later that day.

Effie and Haymitch were sat on the front row with Hayley who was the flower girl.

"Princess, do you think we will ever do that?"Haymitch asked softly.

"I think we already do a lot more than kiss, otherwise how did we get Hayley?"She joked. "Yes Haymitch I think we will, it's been 2 weeks and Hayley already regards you as her daddy. You would want us to be a proper family so there would be 3 Abernathys instead of 2 and a Trinket."

"Let's do it then."

"What Haymitch?" Effie was incredibly confused by this comment.

"Marry me princess."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:This is the final part of his fic, I couldn't think of any ideas for this part so it's kind of a happy family type thing. A bit OC in my opinion, I have more ideas for Hayffie fics so look out for them and enjoy this last part. :)  
**

* * *

**2 years later**

Effie wasn't used to this, of course she had been pregnant before but this was different. She was bored out of her mind since the doctor had put her on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. Haymitch was being really protective of her and Hayley so he was not letting her lift a finger. At the moment he was in the garden playing with Hayley, she walked over to her bedroom window to see Hayley being chased by Haymitch.

"Daddy, no." Effie heard her squeal from the garden.

"Come on lets go see Mummy." He said picking up the giggling 5 year old.

Effie started waddling back to the bed when it happened. A sharp pain surged through her abdomen and suddenly she felt a rush of warm liquid run down her legs.

"Shit." She muttered. "Haymitch get up here." She yelled.

She heard his footsteps sprinting up the stairs followed by a figure appearing in the doorway. "My waters broke."

"The overnight bag is packed and I will drop Hayley at Katniss and Peeta's when we get down to the car." He grabbed her hand and guided her down to the car.

"Daddy where are you and Mummy going?" An inquisitive voice asked as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We are going to get your baby brother and sister." He paused. "You can come and see Mummy and me after we have got them, but for now you have to stay will Auntie Katniss and Uncle Peeta. Is that okay?"

"Yaaay! I'm going to be a big sister!" She yelled running out of the house.

Haymitch grabbed the young girl's backpack for her stay and headed out the door with Effie in tow. He handed it to Katniss who was waiting by the car with Peeta.

"Thanks for doing this you 2, we appreciate it." Haymitch said getting Effie into the car.

"We are happy to help, we know you'll be the same when this little one is making it's arrival." Katniss replied patting her slight bump.

* * *

14 Hours Later:

"I hate you Haymitch Abernathy." Effie yelled between pushes.

"It's not entirely my fault princess, you were the one-"

"Shut the fuck up!" She butted in screaming at him.

"Come on Effie you're almost there." He grabbed her hand to show support just as a piercing cry filled the small hospital room.

"You did it princess!." He kissed her clammy forehead as she collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion.

"Baby number 2 is coming, we are going to need to do that again." The doctor stated.

"Haymitch, you do it. I've had enough, we are having no more babies." Effie sighed before pushing again.

"You're almost there just a couple more-"

"Don't you tell me what to do Haymitch Abernathy, this is your fault!"She screamed in pain.

Effie let out one final cry of pain before falling back onto the pillows in exhaustion. A second cry filled the room.  
Haymitch kissed her clammy forehead, brushing aside the strands of hair which clung to her face.

"Are you ready to see your babies? You have 2 healthy children, a boy and a girl."The nurse handed the babies to the new parents.

The couple are overjoyed at the new addition to the family, Effie cradles the baby boy to her chest. He is so tiny, but already a mini Haymitch. The sight of him brings tears of joy to her eyes, he is so beautiful. She can see Haymitch out of the corner of he eye with a little pink fist wrapped around his finger, the sight pulled at her heartstrings.

"What are we going to name them sweetheart?" Haymitch whispered tenderly.

"I thought if you wanted we could name this little guy after your brother." She gestured to the boy in her arms.

"Yeah and the middle name could be after your dad."

"Hello Isaac Perseus Abernathy." She gushed to her new son. "You choose her first name and I'll choose her middle name." She gestured to the baby snuggled in her fathers arms.

"How about Delia?" He suggested.

The baby cooed in his arms. "I think she likes it, hello Delia Anna Abernathy." He kissed the head of his daughter as she burrowed her face into his chest.

"Can you just hold them both for a bit, I want to rest my eyes."She asked handing Isaac to his father.

Within minutes she had fallen asleep, he was hers and she was his. Together they had survived rebellions, torture and years of watching the innocent children die for the fun of others. He would protect her and his children with his life; but until the time to give his life for them would come, he would be happy just watching over them.


End file.
